A new start to a bad year
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Completed! Mostly Harry Potter. It's the trios seventh year and after the defeat of Voldemort last year they have something new after them this year. They also have some new guests joining them, and fate has a way of making itself known.
1. the beginning

Hermione sat in the compartment she always shared with her friends writing in her Journal.

Dear Journal:

This year is gonna be hard. Not just for me but I think for everyone. Since Harry defeated Voldemort last year I think everyone relized just how much we all need each other. I guess I should recap everything since I haven't written in you for a long time.

Last year, our 6th year Harry finally gave everyone hope, and happiness by defeating Voldemort. A lot of people died last year, even my parents. Draco, and his friends helpped us in the end and I think we all came to an unspoken truce. The Weasley's adopted Harry, and I so now Harry, Ron, and I are brothers and sister. It's werid but cool I guess. Another good thing that did happen was Draco and I started dating. We've been going out now for 9 months, and I hope we last. His mother even let me stay the last week of the summer with them so she could get to know me better. My birthday is coming up, and I know thats gonna be the hardest for me because it's the first without my parents, but I know they're watching over me. Pansy is still in denial over Me and Draco dating but she'll just have to deal I guess.I think this year we'll all have a lot to adjust to.

Hermione closed her journal as Harry and Ron entered the compartment.

"Okay we got all the trunks loaded. Oh and mom gave me a couple books I guess you forgot at home." Ron said.

"I guess when I got home last night from Draco's I was so tired I forgot to double check to make sure I had everything."Hermione said putting the books in her bag.

"It okay. She said it's offical your now a Weasley." Harry said laughing.

"So did you have fun at Malfoy's?" Ron asked.

"Why do you still call each other by your last names?"

"Habit." Harry said.

"Yes I had fun. His mom said she always wanted a daughter but never had the chance because of Lucius so having me around was like Christmas. We went shopping and she bought me some new outfits for school."

They chatted for a while to the compartment doors oppened again to reveil Pansy and some of her friends.

"Look girls it the Mudblood and her new family. Guess now you can keep it all in the family huh boys. Last time i checked incest was still illegal." Pansy said laughing.

"Was that suppose to be a joke? If it was you should use some of your money to buy a clue." Hermione said causing everyone to laugh, and Pansy to glare at her friends who quit laughing abruptly.Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed through and made themselves comfortable on the seats available. Draco sat by Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom saw this sweater in a shop this morning and thought of you. She said the castle is so drafty."Draco said mimicking his mom.

"Thanks." Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips, and then looked back at Pansy.

"Are you finished or are you just gonna stand there all day?"She asked.

"Your mother never bought me anything Draco."Pansy stated.

"Well Mom never liked you."

"Yet she likes her."

"Yeah a lot." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione.Pansy huffed a little then escorted her friends out and back to their own cabin.

"So what are you guys up to?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Anyone wanna play chess?" Crabbe said.The rest of the train trip was spent playing chess and laughing till they got to Hogsmead.

Draco kissed Hermione bye and took a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini. She got in her carriage with Harry, Ron, and Ginny so they could get to the castle.

After the sorting, and the feast Dumble dore stood up to make his announcments.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, for some it will be your last. After last years losses we decided to hold a memorial service this friday to remember all those lost in the war. Even though the threat is over we still need to stand as one. For the seventh years I want you all to remember don't take your learning for granted. Now for some good news. Our head boy and girl this year will be Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.Now first year follow your prefects, and would the Head boy and Girl meet with me up here please."

Everyone clapped and then the hall started to fill out as Hermione and Draco made their way to the head table.

"Yes sir."

"We will be having some guests this year and I would like you both to meet them in the entrance hall tomorrow morning. Also Professor Snape will be escorting you to your new dorms."

They followed Professor Snape down a long hallway to 2 portraits side by side on a big wall.The portrait on the right was of a mermaid while the one on the left was of a knight.

"The right is Miss.Grangers room while the left is yours Mr.Malfoy.You may make up your own passwords. Now sleep well, and I'll see you in the entrance Hall in the morning."

Hermione and Draco nodded and then watched as Professor Snape left.

"Password?" Both portraits said in unison.

"Unity."Draco said.

"Hope." Hermione said.

Both portraits nodded and then oppened. Draco turned to Hermione.

"I'll be waiting for you right here at a quarter till 8." He said giving her a kiss goodnight.Hermione nodded and then walked into her dorm as Draco walked into his.

* * *

The next morning both of them were waiting with Dumbledore, Snape, and Mcgonagall at exactly 8 o'clock for their guests to arrive.

"Professor if you don't mind me asking why are we having guests? I mean is everything okay?"

Hermione asked.

"Well Miss.Granger we may have a problem coming our way. The people who are joining us are from the states and they tried to defeat an evil over there but did not prevail before it spread. They are coming to us for help, and to train us on how to deal with this new coming evil." Dumbledore said.Before Hermione could respond Hagrid came through the doors with more than a few guests.

"Ah, Albus it has been to long since I've been back." the older guy from the group stated.

"Are you all okay? Did you have any problems getting here?" Dumbledore asked shaking his hand.

"I think we're okay for now, but let me introduce you to someone first." He made a motin for the small girl behind him to join him." I'd like you to meet the Slayer, Buffy."

"It is a pleasure my dear."Dumbledore said shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Thank you for helpping us out. After the fight we gave we need all the help we can get."

"Think nothing of it. Mr.Gile explained everything to me and we're sure we can help. I'd like to introduce you to the 2 people who will be showing you around. Meet Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, our head boy and girl. If you have any questions just ask them or someone on the staff."

Buffy nodded "Let me introduce you to our group. Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Andrew, Faith, and Dawn. The other potential slayers we have on our side are in hiding with my friend Angel, training till they're needed."

"Let me show you to your rooms. Miss.Granger, and Mr.Malfoy can you rally all the ones who fought with the order i our war, and bring them down to the Great Hall. I'll explain everything to them there.Hermione, and Draco nodded and went to gather the troops.

* * *

**Author's note:Well people here's my new story. I don't know if it'll turn into anything but I can try. I have yet to do a crossover, and I thought why not start now. If you didn't guess this is a Buffy, and Harry potter crossover. Just after Buffy defeated the first. Of course in my story they didn't defeat it in time and it's now taking over the world little by little.Let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas let me know I'm open for suggestions.**

**Peace!**


	2. potentials

Everyone gather in the Great Hall chatting while they waited for Dumbledore.Draco and Hermione were sitting on one of the tables away from everyone else so they could talk.

Hermione was rubbing her head and Draco had his arm around her waist.

"Are you okay love?"He asked her.

"Yeah just a headache. I thought this year would be a breeze you know without Voldemort to worry about, but now we have something else to worry about."

"Don't worry. We'll come out on top."Draco said giving her a kiss.

Harry, Ron, and Goyle walked over to them and sat down on the table across from them.

"Why are we here?" Goyle asked.

"We can't say. Just wait till Dumbledore gets here."Hermione said.

A few minutes later Dumbledore and a group of people entered the Great Hall.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

Hermione stood up with a list "When I call your name say here and the list will mark you."

"Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Justin, Goyle, Blaise, Crabbe, Parvati, Padma, Susan,Kyle, Katie, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and Damien. Sir that all of us who fought last year.As you can see we even called the ones who graduated."

"Very good Miss.Granger. Now I have an announcment for all of you but first introductions are in order. I would like you to meet Rupert Giles along with his group is Will, Xander, Andrew, Kennedy, Faith, Dawn, and Buffy. Now Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy are Vampire slayers, and the reason they all are here is because they tried to defeat an evil called the first, but it spread before they could. It is now taking over the world very slowly, and they came for our help. I have contacted the Order, and they know of the predictament so now I'm asking you all to fight one more time. If you do not wish to help then you may leave now, you don't have to do this."

When no one stood up Buffy stood. "My friend Willow is gonna perform a spell to see if maybe any of you are potential slayers like Kennedy, and the other 63 girls who will be koining us shortly. If you are then you need different training than everyone else because you have the power to help more so than anyone else. Willow?"

"Hang on a minute. I thought there was only one vampire slayer at a time."Blaise said.

"Thats how it use to be, but we changed all that. Willow did a spell to give my power to all potential slayers. So we kinda changed the rules."

Buffy nodded to Willow.

Willow stood, and said a spell then released her hands.

A blue light came from them and separated going out through the Great Hall.It stopped at Ginny, and Hermione.They both glowed bright blue and then the light faded.

"No way I can not be slayer! I'm a book nerd." Hermione interjected.

"My girlfriend is not a nerd. I just can't believe your a slayer." Draco said wrapping her in a hug.

"Well you two girls will be going with Faith, and Kennedy to train, and get the 411 on what we're dealing with. Buffy said.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then back at Buffy nodding.

* * *

Later on the evening Hermione joined Harry, Ron, Draco,Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle outside.She was in sweatpants, and a t-shirt with her hair in a high ponytail. She sat down by Draco on the grass then laid back huffing from the workout she just had.

"Can someone bury me here, and then come get me for graduation?"She said.

"Rough day?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat up "I had no idea how much defense moves there were to learn.Slayers have to know all types of fighting combat, and we're not even half way through."

"You know even all sweatie, and gross you look gorgeous." Draco said giving her a kiss on the lips, and then tackleing her on the ground.

Hermione laughed and kissed back.

"Hey thats my sister your gropping there."Harry said then looked at Ron. "I never thought I would turn into you."

Everyone laughed at this. Then Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and said in a quiet voice so that only she could hear "Wanna go somewhere private?"

Hermione thought for a minute.She really loved Draco, and he never pressured her in sex through out their relationship, and yet as she looked at him she never felt a more right time to do anything. She nodded and as he helpped her up they said goodbye to everyone, and headed to Draco's room.

Hermione placed her bag on his chair and then turned to look at him.

"So what do you wanna do?" Draco asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Draco cocked his eye at her "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded, and then leaned down and kissed him "I love you." She said between kisses.

He backed her up to the bed, and laid her down carefully. He started taking her shirt off as she did the same to him. After all their clothes were removed Draco looked down at her body and could tell she was tense.

"I'm gonna ease you into this okay."

Hermione nodded as he came down to kiss her again. His hand found it's way to her openning and Hermione felt him place a finger inside of her. He moved his finger in and out before placing another. Hermione never felt anything like this before and she wanted to feel more.

"Draco I think I'm ready."

Draco nodded and removed his hands, he positioned himself over her, and then before entering her asked one more time.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Draco nodded, and as he found her openning he leaned down and kissed her then pushed himself into her causing her to gasp a little andtears to come to her eyes. Draco paused so she could get use to him being inside of her. After a few minutes he began moving ina nd out of her, and Hermione started to grind her hips with him.They both reached their climax and Draco calapsed ontop of her.

"I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you to"

They spent the night in each other's arms.


	3. angry friends

Hermione awoke the next morning to someone pounding on the door. She looked around, and saw Draco laying beside her and remembered what she and he did the night before.She smiled but heard the knock on the door again.

"Draco? Draco? Someones knocking on your door."

Draco groaned a little then got up and put on some boxers to answer the door. Hermione grabbed Draco's button up school shirt and put it on then looked for her clothes so she could go to her room and dress for the day. Draco answered the door, and almost choked.

"Hey Ron what's up?"Draco said.

"Hermione's not in her room have you seen her?"Ron asked.

Draco looked at Hermione who was trying to gather her clothes frantically then looked back at Ron "Yeah I've seen her."

"Where is she?"

Hermione openned the door "I'm here."

"Hermione what are you doing in Draco's room?"Ron asked then noticing her wearing just a shirt and saw her other clothes in her hands and got his answer.

"I can't believe you'd ruin your life like this. Well If you get knocked up don't come crying to me."Ron said then walked off.

"I'll talk to him later."Draco said wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, and then I'll see you down at breakfast."

Draco nodded and then she walked out and over to her portrait.

Draco got a shower, and dressed then ran down to the Great Hall to talk to Ron, and Harry.

He saw them waiting by the doors and ran over to them.

"Hey Ron I know your pissed but Hermione and I love each other."

Harry looked at Draco "Now wouldn't be a good time to speak to us about our sister."

"She's a big girl Harry, and she can make her own decisions."

Draco didn't even see Harry's fist coming at himtill he was laying flat on his back looking up at Harry and Ron.

"Draco man we were cool now were just pissed off. You hurt her in anyway we will kill you got it."Harry said.

Draco nodded holding his jaw "Fine but I meant what I said. I love her so you can throw all the punches you want at me. In the end you'll just have a pissed slayer in training on your tail."

* * *

Hermione came downstairs and saw Draco lying on his back.

"Draco!"

Draco got up, and saw Hermione approaching.She gave Harry, and Ron a death glare.

"Did you hit him?"

"Mione he deserved it. He's just gonna get you prgnant and then leave you." Ron said

Hermione shook her head "This is none of you business okay. This is my life not yours. Besides brothers or not you have no right to go hit Draco. It wasn't just him."

Harry shook his head and walked away with Ron behind him.Hermione looked at Draco

"Are you okay?"

"Lucky for me he didn't hit me with all his strength I guess. Either way I'd take another hit for you anyday."

Hermione smiled and kissed him before going to her table to eat so she could make it to training on time.

* * *

"Very good mione. You caught on quick." Faith said as Hermione did another round house kick on her.

Hermione went for the punch, but didn't give it her full power.Faith brought her defense down as Hermione turned away from her and sat down on the floor.

"Is something wrong?"Faith asked.

"My brothers are getting on my nerves. They just wont let me grow up."

"Your brothers are Ginny's brothers to right?"

"Yeah. Well Ginny, and Ron are real brother and sister along with Fred, and George. Harry, and I were adopted last year by their mom and dad, but we were all close like family before it was official."

"I get it."

"I wish they would just let me grow up. I proved I can handle myself when I helpped fight in the war last year."

"Yeah but being an older brother kinda has this need for protecting the younger sister. They're just acting on that."

Hermione nodded in understanding then got up so she and Faith could finish their sparing.

"Just think Mione in about another week you can kick their butts."

Hermione gave a punch then a butterfly kick knocking Faith down.

"Maybe sooner." Faith said causing Hermione to laugh.

* * *

Draco was helpping Dawn, and Buffy map out areas around Hogwarts where they would be able to level the playing field.

"So Draco how long have you and Hermione been dating?" Dawn asked.

Draco helpped move some brush out of the way "Almost a year."

"I think you look cute together."

"Thanks. I love her alot."

Buffy smiled at Dawn "Isn't that so sweet. I wish you had a brother for Dawnie."

"Actually how about one of Hermione's brothers? Like Harry or Ron."Draco said.

"Buffy quit trying to set me up with someone please."Dawn said.

"I'll introduce you to them both. Maybe then they'll get over their conflict with me and Mione."

"Gee thanks. I just love being a deversion." Dawn said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Draco. She was kidding. Dawn can you go talk to Dumbledore about arrangements for Angle to come with his crew, and then we'll send for the other potentials later."

Dawn nodded, and Draco showed her to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were running laps together and talking at the same time.

"So Harry punched Draco?"Ginny asked.

"Yeah all because of Ron seeing me in Draco's room this morning."

"Did you really... you know?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"Ginny asked giggling.

Hermione stopped running and bent over to catch her breath " It was one of the most memorable moments of my life."

Ginny squeiled and gave Hermione a hug "I'm so happy that your happy."

"Thanks Gin. I'm glad my sister understands. I've never felt this way before. I love him so much."

"I'm glad I finally have a sister to talk to about stuff like this."

Hermione laughed "I'm glad I could help."

"Hey your birthday is in a couple days. Do you want anything specific?"

"No I have everything I could ever want. I have a great new family and awesome boyfriend, and 2 bone head brothers."

Ginny laughed "Well ever since dad became minister of magic money hasn't been a problem so you can probably expect something nice from mom and dad."

"I don't care. Come on we better finish our laps so we can go eat lunch. I'm starved."

Ginny nodded and they began to run again.


	4. the first and the alert

After Lunch Hermione went to see if she could talk some sense into Harry, and Ron.She found them down by Hagrid's sitting on his front steps with Fang.

"Hi."

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"Are you guys gonna stay mad at me and Draco forever? If so then youreally need to grow up and..."

"Mione chill. We're not mad at you guys just a little stunned I guess."Harry said.

"Yeah you've always been the level headed one and the smartest out of all 3 of us. We never thought you'd make a mistake like this."Ron said.

"I'm only human. I love Draco and sure we may not stay together or anything and yeah I admit I could get pregnant but I have no regrets.Things happen for a reason, I've always believed that. I love you both very much but you have to let me live too."

"We know and we're sorry. We just want to protect you. We'll apologise to Draco later, and from now on we'll stay out of your business."Harry said standing up to give her a hug "Just know that no matter what happens you can always come to us."

"Thanks guys. I will. So wheres Hagrid? I haven't seen him at all this year."

"Oh he's on a mission again. We're looking after fang."Ron said.

Hermione nodded.Things were quiet for a minute till she started to get this weird feeling in her stomach. It continued to get worse, and she was about to say something until the look on Harry's face stopped her.

"Harry?"

She turned to look at what he was looking at and there standing infront of them was Cedric Diggory, and Two people Hermione had never seen before.

"Harry are those..." Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"My parents."

"Cedric? But your all dead." Ron said.

"We may be but you should know that not all things are as they seem." Lily said.

"Yes son we are getting closer, and pretty soon you wont be able to stop us." James said.

"The end is near." Cedric said then they all vanished.

"How?" Hermione said.

"Lets go tell Dumbledore and Buffy. This may be important." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and running up to the castle.

Half way there Hermione got that feeling again and collapsed to the ground holding her stomach.

"Hermione?" Ron said dropping with her.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad." Hermione said panting from the pain.

Harry looked out and saw something coming their way. It was something he couldn't it explain and it definatly wasn't human. He ten noticed that it was getting dark, he bent down picked Hermione up and ran as fast as he could to the castle, Ron right beside him.

The closed the dorrs behind them when they enter the entrance hall and ran straight to the hospital wing.Harry laid Hermione down on a bed.

"Madame Pompfry!" Harry yelled then looked at Ron "Go find Dumbledore, and Buffy or Giles. Just find someone and quick."

Ron nodded "Be back in a flash mate."

Madame Pompfry came over and rushed to Hermione's side "What happened?"

"We were running back here to the castle from Hagrid's when she just collapsed. She said she was in pain so I brought her here."Harry explained.

"Where do you hurt Miss.Granger?"

"My...Stomach."

Madame Pompfry ushered Harry out into the waiting hall then pulled curtains around Hermione's bed so she could check her.

Harry was pacing back and forth when Ron approached him with Dumbledore,Buffy, Giles,Faith, and Draco.

"What's happened?" Draco asked going to the doors to see if he could see anything.

"I don't know yet. Madame Pompfry hasn't said anything."Harry said setting down on a chair.

"Ron said you saw something outside." Buffy said.

Harry looked at her "Yeah a student that diedhere his fourth year and my parents. Then when we were coming up to the castle there was this thing coming at us. It was like a dark shadow or something. It deffinatly wasn't human."

Buffy looked at Giles then back at Harry "It was the first."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Buffy nodded. "It can only take the form of dead people. We need to get Angle and his crew here now. Also if you see me around the castle make sure it's me before you say anything that might be crucial."

"How do we do that? Why would we do that?" Draco asked.

"I died twice so it likes to take my form once in a while to trick people. Even though Willow brought me back I was still dead at one point and time. To know if it's me we'll make a sign or signal up or something."

"How about we ask you something that only you would know." Ron suggested.

"Yeah like how I died the first time, which was drowning."

"That might work." Giles said. "What about Miss.Granger though. I hope shes okay."

Madame Pompfry came out into the hall and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Miss.Granger will be fine. I asked her when the pain started and she said right when those ghosts or whatever they were appeared. I see nothing wrong with her."

"It's the alert." Faith said.

"Alert?" Ron asked.

"Yeah all slayers have this built in alert system. It's a sharp pain in their stomach. After the first couple of times it'll go away or at least diminish a little." Buffy said.

"Can we see her?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I told her to come back if it should happen to get worse."

Draco walked in with everyone else behind him, and openned the curtain as Hermione was tying her shoes.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine. Did you find out what it was we saw?" She asked Harry, and Ron.

"Yeah...The first." Ron said.

"What? But are we ready for this?" Hermione asked Buffy.

"We sent for Angle and he, and his crew should be arriving within the day. I think right now were good it's just trying to scare us so that it has the upper hand. We can't let it get that hand."

Hermione nodded. "I wanna go lay down"

Draco nodded "I'll take you to your room."

Ron and Harry gave her a hug, and then Draco led her to her room.

* * *

That night at dinner Hermione came down and sat by Harry and Seamus.

"Where's Ron, and Ginny?"She asked not seeing them around the table.

"Mom, and Dad are here. They got worried about you, and Ginny's new birth right." Harry said.

"How come your not with them?"

"Oh I said everything was okay, but you know Ron, he always has to worry."

"They'll wanna see me, huh."

"Well you'll find out in a minute. Here comes Ron, and Ginny."

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny, and Ron coming towards them.

"Mom, and Dad are out in the entrance hall. They wanna see you." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and walked out to see her parents.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?" Molly asked hugging her.

" I'm good."

"Thats good dear. We talked to Dumbledore about takiong you out for your birthday so we'll pick you up here this saturday at noon for a birthday lunch." Arthor said.

"Thats fine, and I'll write if anything happens so you don't worry about us."

Mrs.Weasley smiled and gave her a kiss on the forhead before they left for home.Hermione went back in to finish dinner and then she had a late night session with professor Snape so she could catch up in potions.


	5. Angle and the Amulet

Buffy waited outside with Faith and Dawn for Angle to come.She could tell that the fight was getting closer and they needed all the help they could get.

"Can we stop this?" Dawn asked out of nowhere.

"Well this like our tenth apocolypse and we've survived them all. This should be elementry." Buffy said.

"Besides look at the army on ourside." Faith said.

Dawn stood up "I'm gonna go check on Xander. I think he's scared about DUmbledore fixing his eye."

Buffy and Faith nodded.Dawn left them to theirselves.It was quiet for a few minutes before Buffy broke the silence.

"Thanks for helpping us out. I mean after everything thats happened in the past it's good to know we always end up back where we started, on the same side."

"No prob B. We'll always be 5 by 5?"

"I've always wanted to know ,what the hell does that mean?"

Faith laughed "I don't know I just thought it sounded good."

Buffy started laughing too till she saw Angle come through the gate with Wesley, Fred, and Cordelia.

"Is this all thats coming?" Faith asked.

"For now. The others are staying behind with the potentials." Angle said giving Buffy a hug, then Faith.

"Come on we'll introduce you to Dumbledore first and then the others who are fighting later." Buffy said.

"Okay but first let me introduce you to Connor."

A boy stepped out from behind Wesley. He was sorta tall with long brown hair, and a lot of Angle's looks.

"He's my son."

Buffy was to say the least stunned. "Well welcome to the club."

"Yeah." was all he said before following everyone into the castle.

"Not very friendly is he?" Faith whispered to Buffy who just shook her head.

* * *

Around 11 o'clock that evening there was an emergency meeting called in the Great Hall which the order, and all the students who were involved attended.

"So Dawn what's it like being the slayer's sister?" Harry asked as he sat down by her.

"Annoying on some days, but on a good day it's really cool. I wish Spike was here though, he would've wanted to fight."

"Who's Spike?"

"Oh he was another Vampire with a soul, kinda like Angle. He really loved my sister but her died when we fought the first in Sunnydale. He was wearing this amulet that turned his soul into a bright light that was bright enough to kill all the Turokoks, these Uber Vamps before they could come up from the hellmouth and take over."

"Wow. You've had an interesting life haven't you?" Harry asked fasinated.

Dawn nodded "I guess you could say that. From what I here though your life wasn't exactly dull. Infact I bet we're a lot alike."

Harry looked into her eyes "Yeah I bet we are. Maybe we could hang out in Hogsmead sometime."

Dawn smiled "I'd like that."

"Okay People! By the way Xander very cool eye." Buffy started as Xander stood up to take a bow." I'd like you all to meet Angle, Fred, Cordelia, Wesley, and Connor. They're here to help us also. Cordelia's a seer, and Angle is a Vamp with a soul, and the rest our just as good of fighters as everyone else."

"Now on to pressing matters. Earlier today the first made itself known to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I think we should start getting ready because the fight could be at anytime." Dumbledore said.

Everyone agreed. After a long meeting on what to expect and what to do if you came in contact with any sort of evil everyone fially rolled into bed around 2:30 in the morning.

Draco followed Hermione to her room and thats where he stayed the evening. Hermione decide she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Draco I want you to know, just incase something hapens in this war that I've loved you for a very long time." Hermione said as they crawled into bed.

"Mione don't. You sound like you know you may die, and your not going to. I've loved you since the time in 3rd year when you punched me. We've lived through a lot, and we'll live through this too." Draco said crawling in beside her, and then pulling the covers around them.

"Just never let me go."

"Promise." Draco said kissing her goodnight but not stopping there. They shared their second night of bliss that evening, and thought of the many more to come.

* * *

The next morning training for Ginny, and Hermione went into overload as the others joined them. Faith and Buffy were teaching Andrew, Dawn, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Connor, Fred W, George, Dean, Seamus, and Neville how to combat fight also.

"Ok Faith you take half, and Ginny, and I'lll take the other half and Hermione." Buffy said. They split up and went to 2 seperate sides of the training room that Dumbledore put in for them.

"If the first wantsa battle we'll definatley give it one." Giles said taking noted on everyones success, and everyone's weakness.

Angle came into the session after dumbledore put a charm on him so the sun wouldn't hurt him as long as he stayed inside the castle.He walked over to Buffy and pulled something out of his pocket.

" I thought I should show you this. It came the day before we left." He handed it to her, and everyone gathered around to see what it was.

"It's the Amulet that Spike had on the day Sunnydale was demolished."

She looked at it closer when it started to glow bright red. She dropped it as started to smoke, and then it burst and a red light shone throughout the whole room. When the light cleared Buffy almost passed out.

"Spike?"

Spike looked around at his surroundings then at Buffy "Slayer?"

"Oh my God! Spike!" Dawn yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey lil bit. How did I get here?"

"We'll ask Dumbledore. Either way I'm glad your okay." Buffy said hugging him.

Spike saw Angle "Hey peaches."

"You may have been dead for awhile but don't call me that." Angle said as he shook Spike's hand.

"So what's been going on?"Spike asked seeing all the new faces. "And by the by where are we?"

"We're at Hogwarts in England. We're still trying to defeat the first."

Spike's jaw dropped. "You mean me dying again was a waste of time?"

Buffy laughed "Same ol' Spike."

"Come on Spike let me show you around." Giles said putting the same charm on him that was done to Angle.

Angle turned to Buffy "This may just get a bit interesting." He then walked out to follow.

"Great. After we fight the first we can watch Spike, and Angle duke it out." Faith said.Buffy pushed faith playfully, and they all got back to work.


	6. a bad birthday

**Author's note: I wanna thank everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it. One thing though is that as much as I love your opinions I got someone telling me that my writing is wrong because I have facts mixed up with the Buffy part of my story. Well thats what fictional writing is all about, writing it the way you want. At least thats what I think. Thanks again for reviewing and If you have any suggestions let me know but please don't put my writing down because something are it that weren't in the t.v. show.**

**Peace.**

Everyone collapsed on the floor after the workout that Buffy and Faith put them through.

"I have never worked this hard in my entire life." Draco said trying to catch his breath " And when did you get so good at marshal arts?" He asked Hermione who was using him as a pillow.

"When Buffy, and Faith started training me."

"You know doing this just makes me wanna thank the gods for magic." Fred said.

"Ditto." Everyone else chorused around the room.

* * *

"So Dawn I heard you and Harry are going to Hogsmeade together."Ginny said as she,Hermione, and Dawn were walking to the great hall for dinner Friday night after the memorial service.

"Yeah, but I have a question."

"What?"Hermione asked.

"What's a Hogsmead?"

Hermione and Ginny busted up laughing "It's wizarding town right down the road from the castle." Ginny said.

"Oh good I thought it was some kinda club or something."

"No it's acommunity that nothing but magic folk live and work in. It's really cool. You'll love it"Hermione said before running off to catch up to Draco.

"Are her and Draco always together?" Dawn asked.

"They're joined at the hip." Ginny said as she and Dawn watched them kiss.

"So tomorrows your birthday. What do you wanna do?"Draco asked grabbing her hand and sitting down at the Slytherin table.

"Nothing. Do we have to remember that tomorrows my birthday?"

"Yeah. Why?...Oh your parents deaths."

"Yeah. It's my first birthday without them and I'm not sure that I want it to come."

"It'll be okay. I help you through it."

"Thanks but that'll have to wait till later. Mrs, and Mr.Weasley are taking me to lunch in Hogsmead and then I'll meet you at the three broomsticks."

"Okay thats fine, and then your all mine."Draco said kissing her again before she made her way to her table.Draco watched her go and smiled to himself as he thought of the gift he was going to give her tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione was making her way to the library that night when she literally bumpped into Connor.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Hermione said.

"It's okay. I was paying attention to you."

"Excuse me?"Hermione asked thinking she heard wrong.

"You are probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. "

"Well thank you. Draco ,my boyfriend tells me that a lot but I never believe him. So how are you enjoying your stay at the castle?"

Connor smiled "It's okay. Definatly different."

"Well I better go. Have a good evening."

"Oh I will." Connor said walking backwards so he could watch her go.

Hermione got to bed late that night, and was so exhausted that she didn't even change into her night clothes or go to Draco's room to say goodnight to him.

* * *

After lunch with the Weasleys where they gave her a diamond necklace and braclet for her birthday Hermione made her way to the three broomsticks to meet her friends and Draco.

"Hey Hermione!"

She turned to see Connor running towards her.

"Hi how are you?" She asked when he caught up to her.

"I'm good. I heard today was your birthday."

"Yeah it is."

"Well I got you a gift."

"Thanks, but you..."Hermione was cut off as Connor's lips met hers.After a few seconds and the shock wore off She pushed him away.

"I have to go." She then ran off towards the destination she was heading for.She never saw the other person who saw the whole thing.

She entered the three broomsticks and saw everyone sitting near the back.She sat down by Ron and Draco.

"Happy Birthday." Rang out from everyone.

"Thanks people."She said trying to act as if nothing happened a few miutes earlier.

"How was your lunch?" Draco asked giving her a kiss.

"Good."

Blaise came in a few minutes later, and pulled Draco away and over to another corner.

"What's that about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I was on my way here when I ran into Connor. He kissed me Harry. I wanna tell Draco but I don't want him to get pissed."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No I pushed him away."

"Well than he wont get pissed at you but Connor will have a fight. From Draco and from me."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Chill bro."

Draco came back to the table and pull Hermione outside by her arm causing everyone to look at each other in confusion.

" Draco your hurting my arm." Hermione said when they got outside, and pulling it from him.

"Sorry, but I have to know something. Did you kiss Connor?"

"What? How did...?"

"Blaise saw you two."

"He kissed me and I pushed him away. I was gonna tell you I just didn't know how."

"Save it Hermione. I don't know if I should believe you."

Hermione was astonished "I've never, never given you a reason not to trust me."

"No you haven't, but maybe we should take a break."

"What! I can't believe you! If you have that much doubt then maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

Hermione shook her head and then headed to the castle.She was to pissed to enjoy her birthday.

Draco went back inside to tell everyone he was leaving when he was bombarded with questions.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"Where's Mione?" Fred asked

"We had a fight, and before I get the big brother speech from you two plus Harry, and Ron this is our business, not yours."

"Are you both going so you can talk it out?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head "We brok up, so I don't think she'll be talking to me anytime today."

Draco grabbed his jacket and his gift to Hermione then left.

Harry was gonna do some talking but it wasn't going to be to Hermione or Draco, and it wasn't going to be said with words.

* * *

Harry found Connor sitting i the courtyard with a book.

"Hey Connor we need to have a little talk."

"Oh? What about?" Connor asked keeping his cool.

"What you did to my sister today wasn't cool. You knew she had a boyfriend and yet you kissed her.I'm gonna say this once you come near her again I'll kick your ass."

"Chill Harry. Besides she kissed me first."

Harry tried but fail to be cool before he knew it he puched Connor out flat.

"Next time will be much harder." Harry said before walking inside.

"We'll see." Connor said rubbing his face.


	7. Dates

**Author's note: Someone asked me if the potentials were slayers yet. The answer is yes they are. I just call them potentials because the real slayers are Buffy, and Faith.

* * *

**

Months passed and Christmas was coming up. Draco and Hermione were still not talking to each other in fact they were ingnoring each other. The First was keeping itself on the downlow which Buffy was seeing as not good. She figured if the first messed with them then it was a little scared, but lay low was not a good sign, it meant the first wasn't scared. Not good.

It was a saturday afternoon and everyone was training with Buffy, and Faith learning one on one combat. Hermione was paired with Connor, and there were 3 guys who were not very happy about it.

"So Hermione Can I take you to... the christmas ball?" Connor asked blocking punches.

"After what you pulled a few months back on my birthday. I don't think so."Hermione said sending punches and then a roundhouse kick.

Connor grabbed her foot the second time she went to kick sending her to the floor him falling on top of her." So is this how you like it?"

Hermione pushed him off and got up. He got up and went to throw a punch at her which she blocked easily grabbing his hand and then using her hip to turn him. He landed on his back and looked up at her shocked.

"Get a life and leave me alone." Hermione grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. Harry got a nod from Ron and followed her.

He caught up with her as she was walking up the stairs towards her room.

"Hey Mione wait up."

Hermione turned around, and waited for Harry to catch up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well you haven't exactly been yourself lately. You've been distant."

"I have a lot of things on my mind." Hermione said starting to walk again.

"Draco's miserable you know."

Hermione stopped midstep.

"I think he still loves you, and as much as I hate to say it you still love him to."

Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek "Yeah well he dumpped me." She said without turning around then left Harry alone on the steps.

* * *

A week before the christmas ball Connor was still trying to get Hermione's attention, and he was running out of ideas.

"Hey Hermione." He said catching up to her in the library one afternoon.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shut the book she was reading "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"No I like to bother you. I figure you'll eventually break."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I don't break easily."

"Yeah just asked her EX boyfriend." A voice said.

Hermione turned to see Pansy "You know what you two would be perfect for each other. You both annoy me."

"Sorry I have eyes for you, and only you." Connor said.

"And to think I thought you were smart." Pansy said walking out of the library "By the way Draco asked me to the christmas ball. Guess he finally came to his senses."

Hermione had never felt so crushed before "Connor I'll go with you to the dance if the offer still stands." she said looking down.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." Connor said smiling and walking out of the library.

* * *

Draco was sitting outside by the lake when Pansy joined him.

"Haven't seen you around much with all that training you've been doing."

"Yeah well."

"So do you have a date for the Christmas Ball?"Pansy asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well I guess you'll find someone. I mean Hermione did."

Draco looked at her sharply "Who?"

"That guy Connor."

"Really. Well Pansy do you wanna go with me to the Christmas ball?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Pansy said smiling.

**Author's note: Sorry such a short chapter but I'm sick, and I have a lot to add to the next chapter.**


	8. the christmas ball

The night of the dance Hermione could honestly say she was nervous.She was rechecking herself in the mirror, she looked at the long silver dress she was wearing that came down to the tops of her silver highheeled shoes with a diamond bodess. It fit tight around her chest all the way down to her hips then flared a little and was strapless. She checked her hair wich was done up ontop of her head with curls hanging down, she had babiesbreathe around the top, and a few loose strands around her face.She just hoped she looked okay.

Hermione was to meet Connor down in the entrance hall where all couples were meeting, and when she reached the top of the stairs she saw Draco and Pansy first. Harry noticed Hermione before anyone else.

"Mione you look gorgeous." He said causing everyone to look at her as she descended down the stairs.

"Thanks Harry."

Connor met her at the bottom of the stairs and everyone who knew Hermione could see she was less than thrilled. Hermione snuck a peek at Draco and could see his jaw was litterally on the leaned in to kiss her lips but she moved her face causing him to hit her cheek.

"You look ravishing." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you, but don't make me sick." Hermione said entering the Great Hall with him behind her. He grabbed her arm when he caught up to her and swung her around.

"Remember your here with me."

"How could I ever forget."

Draco watched them for a second then pulled Harry aside." I thought she wanted to go to the dance with him."

"Are you kidding? She only said yes when she found out you were going with Pansy."

Draco let Harry go and looked at Hermione as she danced with Connor.

Half way through the dance Connor kept trying to make moves on her and she was getting pretty fed up with it.She was getting ready to tell him off when the windows to the castle broke and people started getting thrown to the floor.

"I thought we killed these guys!" Buffy said throwing punches at the bringer who was coming at her.

"Who are these guys?" Ron yelled over the crowd of people who were racing for the doors.

"The bringers of the first!" Faith yelled.

Hermione was behind Connor when one of the guys grabbed her, and pushed Connor to the side. There were now only a hand full of people and a whole lot of Bringers in the Great Hall. Hermione struggled against him as he brought a sharp knife out of his robe.

"NO!" She screamed. He threw her to the ground as a guy held her down.Buffy and Faith tried to get to her but was swarmed by Bringers holding them back. Even the others tried to get to her but they were lacking strength. The bringer pulled the knife up ready to strike when Hermione kicked him with all her might and thre the other guy off. Angle tried to run to her side but was completely cornered. Hermione got up and backed into Draco accidentally.

"Sorry." She said and then a bringer went to hit her.

"Duck !"Draco yelled pushing her down then blocking the hit. Buffy, Faith, Angle, and Spike finally had all the bringers retreating or dead, and were helpping the group access any damage.

Draco helpped her up, and she brushed herself off.

"Thanks." She said.

"I told you before I'd save you anyday."

Hermione looked at him shocked "But I thought..."

"I'm stupid remember."Draco said grabbing her hand "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded.She was at a loss of words but that didn't last long when Connor grabbed her into an unwelcomed hug.

"Will you let me go! I can't take this anymore. I don't like you like that and you need to understand and move on."Hermione said pushing him away. "You caused us to break up this was all your fault."

"Connor?" Angle said walking over to his son "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I liked her and yet she never even looked my way!" He turned and looked at Hermione "Your boyfriend can't protect you all the time. If I can't have you noone can!" He said then ran to his room on the other side of the castle.

"Thats what he thinks."Draco said looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled then passed out.

Draco caught her then looked at everyone in the room.

"She'll be okay Draco just take her to the hospital wing. She was probably over whelmed."Buffy said.

Draco nodded then lifted her up, and carried her off.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day to a room full of people "Boy do I draw a crowd or what?" She asked getting everyones attention as she sat up.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"Fine. What happened to Connor?"

"Oh Angle got pissed and is sending him back to L.A. to stay with the ones who are looking over the business." Dawn said.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry. Either way he'll never come near you." George said.

"Yeah you got 4 brothers looking after you, two Vampires, a Xander, and Your boyfriend."Fred said. "Think of us as a wall of protection."

Hermione laughed a little " Wait did you say boyfriend?"

"Yeah we all threatened him to take you out again." Ron said.

"Great."

"They did not. I was stupid and I'm begging for your forgivness." draco said kissing her hand.

"Well if your begging."Hermione said with a smile.

Harry shook his head "Gross."

"So Harry how are you and Dawn?" Hermione asked.

"We are officially a couple." He said putting his arm around her.

"Bout time."

Hermione was released later that day and she and Draco decided to catch up with each other in her room. They laid in each others arms and talked about the weeks they were split up.

"You know I think after the split I can honestly say I don't think I can live without you." Draco said.

"Me either. I felt so hollow without you."

"Oh I have your birthday gift for you."Draco said getting up and digging in his bookbag.He pulled out a small box and sat on the bed infront of Hermione who sat up.

"Draco?"

He openned the box to show a small diamond ring " I wanted to give you this on your birthday. It's promise ring. It means that one day when were both ready I'll ask you to be my wife. It's kinda like a pre-engagment ring, that is if you say yes."

Hermione picked the ring up, and looked at it. She looked on the inside and saw an inscription.

_"To the one who holds the key to my heart"_

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes."Yes."

Draco smiled and placed the ring on her finger then sealed it with a kiss.

Things looked like they were starting to head up, of course that never lasts long.


	9. home for Christmas

**Author's note: Hey all I just got back from visiting my husband on the army base, and now that I'm home for a while I should be able to finish this story soon.Thank for the reviews and thanks for reading my story, I'm glad you all like it. Just don't forget the others I've written though.**

**Peace, and Love.**

**Christa

* * *

**

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley's were goinghome the next week for Christmas.Draco walked them to the gate so he could say goodbye to Hermione.Draco gave her a hug then leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Write to me here when you get a chance."Draco said as they waited for the carriages.

"Your not going home for Christmas?"

"I was gonna but I decide to stay here. I'll send your gift along with my owl before christmas day."

"Okay, and I'll write every chance I get. Maybe you can come over christmas day to have dinner with us."

Draco nadded and when the carriages arrived Draco helpped her into one and then kissed her one last time before they headed off down the road.

Draco watched until they were outta sight.

"You know you two aren't meant for each other right."

Draco turned around to see Connor."Maybe not but haven't you ever heard that love triumphs over all."Draco walked up to Connor and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "I'm gonna warn you once. I don't care if your Angels son or not, you come near Hermione ever again or me for that matter, I'll kill you myself. You wont have to worry about the First."

"Empty threats don't scare me, and by the way the First is nothing compared to me."Connor pulled away from Draco and walked up to the castle.Draco walked up to the castle also but instead of going to the Slytherin common room or his dorm room he went to the wing of the castle that held Buffy, and all her friends.

He knocked on their portrait door and was greeted by Xander.

"Hey is Angel, and Buffy here?"Draco asked.

"Sure come on in." Xander said. "Hey Buff, Angel you got company. It's mini-spike."

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Just my nickname for ya because your hair matches Spike's except you don't have dark roots."

Draco just nodded and then waited quietly.

"Hi Draco what's up?" Buffy asked entering the room with Angel behind her.

"I need to talk to you guys like yesterday."

"Wow it's that important?" Angel asked.

"Hermione's very important to me."

"Hermione?" Buffy asked a little confused.

Draco nodded and then sat down on one of the couches Buffy, and Angel following.

"I think Hermione's in danger, and it's not the First." Draco started.

"What's up?" Angel asked.

"I don't wanna like piss anyone off especially a vampire, but what if I said that someone has a thing for Hermione and maybe the First is picking up on that, and using it against us."

"But I thought you said it wasn't the First." Buffy said.

"I didn't think it was, but maybe it is. This may get me killed but Connor has a thing for Hermione, and I think he may hurt her. Has he changed at all since yous came here?"

"We've been so busy I haven't really been paying attention I guess. Except for what happened at the dance, but he apologised for that, and so I'm letting him stay."Angel said.

"I got that."Draco said frustrated.

"Look Draco if it's the First then we'll find out. Willow will do a spell, and maybe that will answer any questions."Buffy said.Draco nodded when Willow came in, and then after a quick hello he left.

* * *

A boy listened from the dark corner in his room to everything going on in the common room just beyond his door.

"So maybe this blonde boy is smarter than I thought. I'll need to do something about him first before anything else."

* * *

Hermione entered the burrow, and she and Ginny headed straight for their room to unpack.

"So Mione what did you get Draco for Christmas?" Ginny asked as they started unloading.

" I got him a new broom servicing kit, and something kinda corny."

Ginny laughed "What?"

"I also got him a chain to wear with our names and the date we started dating engraved on the thicker part of it."

"Oh Mione that's so sweet."

Hermione laughed "Let's go bug the boys. Besides I wanna ask mom if Draco can come over for dinner Christmas day."

Ginny followed Hermione downstairs to see Harry and Fred playing chess in the kitchen, and George, Ron, Bill, and Charlie talking in the livingroom.

"Hey girls."Mr.Weasley said upon seeing them.

"Hi."The girls said in unison.Ginny sat down by Harry to watch the match, and Hermione sat down by Bill.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"I think she's upstairs." Charlie said.

Hermione decided to wait till after dinner to pop the question about Draco.

"So Mione we hear Malfoy gave you a ring."Bill said causing everyone to look at her.

"Yeah he gave me a promise ring."Hermione said blushing.

"Well I wanna see it." Charlie said picking up her hand and giving it the once over.

"Nice rock."

"Thanks."Mione said smiling.

"Kids Dinner."Mrs.Weasley shouted.

* * *

Draco was looking in the library restricted area under demon possession to see if he could figure out what was going on. He knew it had to do with everything going on, but he also knew that he had to stop it. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Maybe the war begun a while ago. We just never payed attention." He said to himself.


	10. Christmas day and back to school

Draco looked in books for hours till the words started to blur together.He came up empty handed everytime.

"I need Hermione here. She's better at researching than I am." Draco said to himself as he closed the book he was reading frustrated.

"You'll never be able to save her."

Draco looked up to see Buffy standing there.

"Your not Buffy. She would never say that."

"Your right I'm not Buffy." Buffy then morphed into a girl Draco never met before.

"But then again are we really who we say we are?I'm dead because Buffy underestimated the first." She then morphed again into another girl. "She couldn't win before and she wont win now. You wont win, you can't. You'll die and so will your girlfriend slayer.I'm closer than you think, Just wait and see."Then in a flash it was gone.

Draco finally took a breath and looked down at the book in his hand to see his hands shaking. He finally snapped out of his trance and rubbed his eyes.

"If the First thinks it's gonna win it's got another thing coming."Draco then picked up another book and started on his search again.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got dressed and headed downstairs. 

"Morning."She said reaching the kitchen.

"Morning dear. Breakfast is on the table, and you got a letter." Mrs.Weasley said handing it to her.Hermione took the letter and sat down at her plate openning it.

_"Dear Mione,_

_How is your vacation so far. I miss you already. I need to ask you something.If I were looking for a book on demon possession where would I find it, What would I look under?I'll explain everything in detail when I see you. Write me back quick, and I hope I'll see you soon._

_Love ya! Draco"_

Hermione smiled at the letter then looked at Mrs.Weasley "Mom, Can Draco come to christmas dinner?"

"Sure dear. Infact we invited all the new guests also so he can come with them."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go write him, and let him know."Hermione said getting up, she gave Mrs.Weasley a kiss on the cheek then ran upstairs to write to Draco.

* * *

Days passed and Draco was still getting visits from the First, but he wasn't telling anyone.He was packing to go to Hermione's when he looked down at the book he was taking with him to Hermione's 

_Demon Possession and how to know the symptoms_

He put it in his bag along with the notes he made then headed for the great hall to meet the others so they could all take the portkey to the Burrow.Mrs.Weasley decided Draco could stay till the end of vacation so he was more upbeat then before. He entered the grat hall to see Buffy,Willow, Dawn,Giles,Xander,Andrew,and Kennedy standing there.

"Where's Faith and the others?"He asked sitting his bag on the table beside him.

"Faith willl be down in a minute, and Angel,Spike, and the rest are staying here."Giles said.

Draco nodded an understanding, and when Dumbledore appeared with their portkey he grabbed his bags and then the key with everyone else and was swished away with everyone else.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed hugging him when they appeared.

"Hey Babe."He said kissing her. "I missed you."

"Me too."

"Hi everyone."Ginny said coming into the room.

"Hi. Nice house." Dawn said "Is Harry here?"

Hermione laughed "Upstairs in his and Ron's room.It's the second one on the left, third floor."

Dawn nodded then headed upstairs.Hermione then looked at Draco.

"Come on I'll take you to your room. Your sharing with Bill, and Charlie."

Draco nodded and grabbed his bag then followed her and Ginny upstairs. Tey dropped his bag off and then He and Hermione made a detour to her room for some alone time.

"What if Ginny comes in?"Draco said kissing her neck then removing her shirt.

"She wont. We had a long talk, and shes keeping everyone busy."

Draco removed her jeans and undergarments then his clothes.He positioned himself ontop of her, and when he entered her it was like the first time. Just as sweet, and pleasing. The both reached their climax and Draco collapsed ontop of her in sweat.

"Everytime we do that it's like nothing else I've ever felt."Draco said trying to catch his breath.

"I love you so much."Hermione said pulling him down for a kiss.

They got dressed then headed downstairs to join everyone else before anyone suspected anything.

Later that night after Dinner and openning gifts Draco grabbed Hermione,Harry, and Ron and took them up to his room so he could show them what he found out.He handed the book to Hermione who just looked at him oddly.

"I think Connor is being controlled by the first. I found out that if someones possessed by a demon that they do things and say things that they would only think of but never do. If he is being controlled by the First then I think he may hurt Hermione."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because he has a thing for you. For some reason your important to the First. We need to find out why.See this is where I'm lost. I don't know if the First is acting on Connor's feelings or it's own."

"But the first can't feel."Harry said.

"No it can't but it does know who the important factors are. Look at how it took out Buffy's Army of potentials before.Now theres only a handful from that battle and new ones in training."

"Like me, and Ginny."

"Exactly.Maybe though your more powerful than Buffy because your a witch also.Maybe the First can sense this and it wants to get rid of you."Draco said.

"Yeah but Ginny's a witch too."Ron said

"Yeah but who's smarter, older, and stronger?"Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her hands." So what do I do?I'm not ready for a slayer's battle yet."

"I don't think you have to battle. We just have to look out for you, and you need to watch your back until we get things straight."Draco said grabbing her hand and holding it tightly for security."I wont let anything happen to you. We wont let anything happen to you."

Hermione nodded.

* * *

After break, and when everyone was settled back in the castle things went on as usual.Ginny,Hermione and the others trainning from morning till night, and then doing schoolwork in between.A few weeks after returning nothing was really happening,infact it looked as if the first was laying low again. One night Hermione was heading to the library to work on her potions essay when she got the feeling she was being watched.She looked around but didn't see anything so continued to the library.She entered and saw that noone was there, not even Madame Pinch. She didn't really think anything of it so she sat down at a table and pulled out her books. 

She was there for a couple hours when she finally finished her essay and looked at her watch.She started packing up her things when she started getting sick to her stomach.She'd been feeling like that for a few days but never really had time to pay attention to it.The feeling went away after a few minutes so she grabbed her bag and went to head for the door but she was grabbed from behind and pushed onto the table.She saw who was crawling on top of her but didn't get the chance to fight back before he thwacked her head on the table a couple times causing her to lose consiousness.The last thing she heard was a voice.

"The end is near."


	11. What happened

_Hermione? Hermione? Wake up, please._

Hermione heard a voice pleading with her but she couldn't get her eyes to open in order to see who it was all she could do was put words together .

"The end is near."She said in a whisper before passing out again.

Draco paced the waiting room while Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat waiting for the nurse to give them news on their friend.

"What's taking so long?" Ron finally asked.

"You didn't see her Ron, She was so beat up you could barely tell it was her." Ginny cried.

Harry put his arm around her "Just be glad you found her before anything else happened."

Ginny nodded and wipped her eyes.Draco finally stopped pacing and looked through the glass of the infirmiry doors as the teachers and the medi witch hussled back and forth from one thing to another.Dumb;edore finally left the bedside and approached the doors, Draco backed up so he could come out.

"Is she okay?"Draco asked.

"I will not lie to you.She's in bad condition.We still do not have all the facts but she should be fine. Come back tomorrow and you all can see her, hopefully she'll be awake by then."

Dumbledore walked back inside and the others stood.

"She's a fighter Draco, you know that."Ginny said.

"Yeah, but the person who did this is gonna pay."

Draco took off down the hall the others following him in order to stop him from doing anything stupid.

* * *

Hermione started to move slightly and then slowly her eyes followed.She looked around for a second at the empty room then she took a deep breath.

"Welcome back Miss.Granger."

She looked over to her left and saw Dumbledore,Buffy,Giles,Willow,and Madame Pompfry.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Giles asked.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to think back, but she shook her head "No. I can't remember anything." She said in a hoarse voice.

"We'll catch who ever did this Mione." Willow said. "We promise."

Hermione just nodded.

"You need to rest dear. Your friends will be back in the morning to see you." Madame Pompfry said.

After everyone left Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sleep without having flashbacks of what happened. She wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

* * *

Draco and the other walked circles around the castle. Finally Harry jumpped infront of him to stop him.

"Dude what are we doing. We've been through the whole castle and noones out. Who are you looking for?"

"Connor. I know he did this. I'm gonna find him and then beat the truth out of him."Draco tried to push past him but Harry stood his ground.

"Look ,I'm all up for beating the person who did this into nothing but we need proof before we go on a killing spree. Hermione will blame herself if you get expelled for going after her revenge."

Draco knew Harry had a point so he made an agreement and they all separated to go to their different dorm so they could sleep a little before they went to see Hermione.

* * *

In a corridor making it's way to the hospital wing a figure passed through the doors and made it's way over to the sleeping Hermione.

"You think what happened before was bad you wait till next time."It whispered.

Hermione sat straight up in bed breathing fast after the nightmare she just endured, and looked around her room.Nothing was there. She had this feeling in her stomach that something evil was close but she saw nothing.After a few minutes she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"Soon."A voice said blowing through the wind.

* * *

Draco woke up at the crack of dawn and was waiting for everyone else in the great hall, and when they finally showed up they ate a quick breakfast and made their way down to see Hermione.

They entered the Hospital wing to hear a lot of talking going on.

"Professor I swear there was someone in here last night."

"Miss.Granger I know your upset, and scared but we have a ward up and noone passed through it."Dumbledore said.

"Dear I'm gonna give you a sedative. You need to rest."

They heard something hit the floor then Hermione shout.

"No! Screw sleep! I just want out of here!"

They openned her curtain and looked around her bedside.Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pompfry, Giles, and Willow were all there.

"We just came to see if Hermione was up to visitors."Ginny said.

"Well Miss Rosenburg was just about to perform a memory spell on her to see what events occured the other evening."Madame Pompfry said.

"No she wasn't."Hermione said. "Don't you get it! I don't want to know, I just wanna let it go!"

"Mione we need to find out who did this to you, what they did to you, and why." Willow said.

"Come on Mione. We'll stay and help you through it." Draco said grabbing her hand which she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone. When I'm ready to go back then thats my choice, but not now."

"Hermione your the strongest girl I know. I've always looked up to you for that. You can be brave and do this."Ginny said.

Hermione looked around the room, then down at her hands. "Fine but I don't want anyone in here except me and Willow. I want my privacy kept private."

"As you wish." Giles said." We'll all wait out in the hall."

Draco just looked at her a little put out but left with everyone else.Everyone left and Willow sat on Hermione's bed and grabbed her hands, after saying a few words Hermione closed her eyes with Willow and was a sleep as Willow ventured through her head.

_Hermione was being thrown onto a table, but the attackers face was covered up.Her head was being slammed into the table, and then..._

Willows eyes snapped open and so did Hermione's.

"Did that really happen?" Hermione asked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Willow nodded her head in shock "I'm so sorry. I wont tell anyone but the nurse. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and wipped her eyes. "Can we see who did it? Can we find out?"

"I'll have to go back through your head. You'll have to see that again."

"I have to know."

Willow nodded and took her hands again and same as before both of their eyes closed.

_Hermione's head slamming into the table._

_"The end is near."_

_He began ripping at her clothes and punching her in the face. Very savagely he pulled her pants down and then forced her legs apart. He shoved himself into her and grinded with her very harshly, over and over again. Hermione could be heard whimppering as he punched her some more. When he was done he picked her up and threw her onto the floor then kicked her till she couldn't breath._

_"Let's see you fight the war now."_

_He pulled off his hood and spit in her face before he heard footsteps outside the library doors. He ran down through some bookshelves so he wouldn't be seen._

Willows eyes snapped open again as well as Hermione's.

"He did this to me." Hermione said quietly as she put her head in her hands. Willow left to fetch the Medi Witch. A lot had to be done now that they knew of the circumstances.

Hermione looked up and stared at her face in the mirror by her bed.

"I can't let the First win."


	12. Where's the strength?

Draco was sitting by Harry with his head in his hands thinking about what just happened.

"Are you okay?"Harry asked him.

"She pushed me away.She told me not to touch her."

"Man she didn't mean it, she's just going through some stuff, and she thinks we wont understand.You just gotta show her we can help her out no matter what."

Draco nodded then saw Willow coming through the doors.

"Well?" Draco asked staying still.

"Can I speak to just Madame Pompfry?"

Madame Pompfry got up and followed Willow inside.

"It has to be bad?"Ginny said.

"Don't say that Gin, you don't know."Ron said.

Buffy,Angel,Spike, and Connor came around the corner just then and Draco stood up quick, but Harry was quicker to hold him back.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asked.

"We don't know yet. Willow just took Madame Pompfry in. What's he doing here?"Draco asked pointing to Connor.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay too. I'm just concerned."Connor said.

"Yeah. I bet." Draco said sarcastically.

"Chill boys. This about Hermione not your little testosterone fest." Buffy said standing between them.

Madame Pompfry came out then with Willow.

"Well?"Everyone asked.

"She'll be able to leave tomorrow maybe if she can stand up properly without getting dizzy."Madame Pompfry said.

"Well what happened to her?" Buffy asked.

"I can't say. It's patient privacy. I can't say anything without her say so."Madame Pompfry then went back to Hermione's side

"Well if she's able to leave tomorrow then it can't be as bad as any of us thought."Harry said. "Right?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and left.Buffy and the others went in to see Hermione before lunch so she wouldn't feel alone.

* * *

Buffy and Faith were sparing that night alone when they got into a deep conversation.

"Hey B, Do you think Draco was right about Connor?"Faith asked blocking the punches coming at her.

"I don't know. I don't think Angel would have brought him if he was dangerous. I trust Angel."

"Maybe he didn't know. I mean anything could've happened to Connor. Like Draco said maybe the first is controlling him."

Faith did a round house kick towards Buffy who blocked and then kicked Faith back.

"I think Draco just feels a little competition between Connor for Hermione's affection."

"But B Hermione was attacked. We still have to find out by who."

"We will. I just don't see how she didn't feel it coming. I mean anytime we get attacked I can tell before it happens.She should've been able to protect herself."

Faith stopped fighting for a second "Maybe she was caught off guard. Maybe the First found a way to stop the slayer line finally, and the spell that Willow did before to bring the Slayers out is gone now or something."

"Faith that doesn't make any sense. To reverse the spell that Willow did the person would need to get a hold of the Scythe...Have you checked on the Scythe lately?"

"No. I thought Giles had it?"

"No I think he gave it to..."

"To who B?"

"Angel."

Faith and Buffy looked at each other then ran all the way down the corridor to their room knocking kids out of their way as they ran.

Buffy rushed into the common room everyone giving her a weird look, Faith came in behind her and looked at Angel.

"Where's the Scythe?"

"In my room. Why?"Angel asked.

"Has anyone had it lately?" Buffy asked.

"No I keep it locked in a trunk."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, but Faith didn't.

"Does Connor have access to it?"Faith asked.

"I guess so. We all do."

Buffy, and Faith rushed into Angel's room him following behind. They took the key off him, and openned the trunk.

* * *

Draco sat outside by himself watching the squid in the lake tease Fang. All he could think about was Hermione and what might've happened to her.

"I promised to protect her. Some job I'm doing."He said to himself.

"Don't worry son Malfoy's aren't suppose to care about Mudbloods, and yet you call yourself a Malfoy.

Draco turned and was face to face with his father.

"Your dead. I know your the first, and you can't scare me."

"Scare you. I feel enough fear from you to know that I am."

"Why don't you face me in your true form or are you scared to face us yourself?"

"Foolish boy. The end will be here soon, and your precious mudblood will die with you."

Then he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Hermione sat staring into the nothingness of her hospital room. Everyone left her awhile ago and all she could do was look at herself in the mirror.She had a black eye ,a cut on her forehead, bruises all over her face and body she could honestly say she looked horrid. Tomorrow everyone would see her and she knew questions would be asked as well as rumor's started.

* * *

Willow was in Dumbledore's office telling him what all she saw in Hermione's mind and what happened.

"He needs to be dealt with." Willow said "He's dangerous."

"Trust me Miss.Rosenburg things will be handled. Miss Summers is dealing with it, you need not worry."Willow nodded then left his office to find Buffy.

* * *

Draco made his way to the hospital wing, and he looked through the glass at Hermione. He didn't know if he wanted to go in yet, but he wanted to check on her. She was staring at the wall infront of her, and could tell she'd been crying.The more he looked at her face the more he wanted to get the person who did this to her.

"Isn't peeping illegal?"

Draco knew that voice so he didn't even have to look at the owner.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No. I wanted to see Hermione."

Draco turned sharply at this. "You go near her and I'll kill you."

"Thats not very nice."

"Connor you may fool some people, but not me. I know you did this to her, I just have to prove it and then your finished."

"If I did this don't you think Dumbledore would have me in his office right now?"

"You have people fooled. Again I'm telling you I know your responsible, and I will have your head if you are."Draco said picking him up by the neck of his shirt and throwing him into a wall.

* * *

"So this is why Hermione couldn't fight him off?" Willow asked Buffy and Faith.

"It has to be. She should have Slayer strength even getting caught off guard she'd still be able to fight her attacker off."Faith said.

"So what do we do?"Willow asked.

"We need to find the scythe. Fast." Buffy said "If we don't this just may be the end of us as we know it."

"Let's get the gang together and split up. We can cover more ground that way." Giles said.

Buffy, Willow, and Faith nodded.

"By the way Red what did happen to Hermione?"

"I can't say."Willow then left the room to find Xander, Andrew, Spike,Angel, and the hogwarts gang, and tell them what to look for.


	13. the fight

"So what does this scythe thing look like and why is it so important?" Harry asked as they all congregated in the room of requirment.

"It looks like an ax but more powerful."Buffy said and then Willow interjected.

"And it's important because The power it holds helpped me tap into the slayer power and awaken all the potentials to their full strength. Kennedy can tell you what it was like to get that power and not have it anymore. We think thats why Hermione was attacked so easily. The power is stripped and we need to get it back fast if we want to win this war."

"Willow's right we need to find the Scythe and quick." Faith said."Hogwarts gang this is where you come in. You know thins castle like the back of your hand if anyone can find it, it's you."

"Shouldn't someone stay with Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I mean for some reason the First has been really after her."

"Thats true. Have you found a reason for that yet Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Not yet I'm afraid.I will keep at it though."

"I'll go stay with Hermione." Spike said.

"Yeah thats a good idea." Buffy said then looked at Draco so see what his response would be, but there was none.

"Okay let's split up."Ron said.

They all headed down different corridors and began the fast search for the scythe.

* * *

"I think the time has come to bring the world down."

A figure walked to the edge of a cliff holding the scythe in his hand.

"If this worked to give power maybe it can do other things too."He raised his hands and started his chant for the end.

_"Bring to me the one's who were defeated by the Slayer. Let their nighmares come back to haunt them, and bring the end of the line as we know it."_

The ground started to shake and the earth started to split, the figure laughed and then the first took it true form as it's new army came to fight with it.

The war had begun.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake feeling the earth tremble.

"Spike what's going on?"

"I have no idea. We better go find the others."

"Madame Pompfry wont let me leave in my condition."

"Your condition? You can walk can't you."

"Yes but..."She then preceded to tell him what the nurse told her this morning before Spike grabbed her hand and they ran to find the others.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea and ran outside after feeling the small quake to see what was up.

"The sun is gone!" Dawn exclaimed grabbing Harry's hand.

Buffy looked out at the rest of the grounds. The earth was up here and there, and animals were fleeing. She looked at Willow and Faith before she looked at the others.

"It's started."

"Buff what do we do?" Xander asked.

"The same thing we always do Xander...Fight. We have yet to be destroyed by an apocolypse, and I don't plan to end the winning streak we had going on now."

"We're with you Buffy." Harry and the others shouted.

Hermione and Spike ran to the others as they saw them in the courtyard.

"Harry! Draco!"

Draco turned "Mione. What are you doiing here?"He asked grabbing her face in his hands.

"It's started hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. Are we ready to win?" Faith said.

Hermione looked at out the grounds as she saw movement and nodded." As we'll ever be." Everyone took a stance with wands and fists raised.The Army started to show itself.

"What on earth is that?" Draco asked.

"Our past." Faith, and Buffy said in unison.

"It's all the demons we ever defeated." Xander said seeing the Master come out infront.

Buffy stepped out infront and faced the evils ahead of her, and brought her fists up.

"BRING IT ON !" She shouted and all hell broke lose.

Hermione and Ginny were up against an Ubervamp when Spike jumpped in to help along with Draco, Harry, and Ron.

Spike grabbed Hermione aside "You need to get somewhere safe."

"There's no such thing anymore. I'm never gonna feel safe. This is my fight to, and I'm not gonna run."

"Are you sure?" Spike asked. Hermione nodded "Then I got your back."

Hermione turned and was faced by Connor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked raising the Scythe.

"I've been better no thanks to you."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drcao, and Spike stepped back to watch the display infront of them , and then jump in if Hermione needed them.

"Heard you have a bit of a problem." Connor said taunting her.

"Well your one to talk ,stealing from the Slayer."

Connor took a swing at her that she dodged easily grabbing the Scythe and taking it from him easily. She tossed it to Ginny.

"Take that to Willow quick!" She then turned back to connor as he punched her in the face.

"You should know better than to turn your back on me."He said laughing then he looked over at the boys." Guess she didn't tell you about the fun we had did she? Well Draco now I know why you wanted to keep her to yourself." He then looked straight at Hermione "She's a great fuck!"

Draco went to lunge at him when he saw Hermione look down."Bastard!"

Harry and Spike stopped him though.

"She wants to do this herself." Spike said.

* * *

Ginny ran straight to Willow and handed her the Scythe.

"I'll protect you as best I can. Just do your magic and quick." Kennedy said standing infront of her.

Willow sat down and started the procedure while Ginny stood next to Kennedy.

Buffy was taking out demon after demon with Faith, and Angel's help.She looked and saw Willow with the Scythe then looked at Faith.

"We just have to hold them off a while longer while Willow works her magic."

The others nodded.

* * *

Connor watched Hermione's reaction then laughed again "Guess you didn't tell them did you? Well then I guess they don't know what else is going on either."

"SHUT UP !" Hermione yelled.

"Well come on Slayer. What are you gonna do?"

"Take you down."Hermione took a stance and then she felt this power surge through her. She kicked him in the gut and then did a roundhouse kick hitting him in the head.She punched him and then with one more blow took him down for the count.

She turned to Draco and grabbed his hands as the others took off to help where needed.

"Draco I need to tell you something very important. I guess nows not the time but I need to say this before it's to late. Draco..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a sword found it's way through her gut.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled catching her as she fell.

He looked up and saw that Buffy took care of the Demon and that there were only a few left which meant they were winning. He then looked back at Hermione laying in his lap.

"Mione were winning.Please just hold on a little while longer."

Hermione pulled Draco's head down to her mouth and whispered something in his ear.

Buffy looked at all the dead Demons infront of her then back at the First.

"It's over. We won, and now your gonna leave and never show your evil presence ever again."

"This isn't the end. I'll come back one day, and I will finish you off." It then dissappeared.

"And I'll be waiting."

Everyone cheered and then Draco and Hermione caught their attention.Madame Pompfry rushed over to them and levitated Hermione back to the hospital wing.Everyone followed suite.

"I'm gonna take Connor down to the lockup in the dungeons and then I'll be up." Angel said to Buffy. She nodded then followed everyone else.

* * *

Hours passed and they were still seating in the waiting hall.Some were pacing while others sat quietly.

"Are you okay man?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco looked at them all for the first time before speaking.

"I don't know yet."He was quiet for a few minutes then spoke again.

"She's pregnant."

Everyone snapped their attention to him thinking they heard wrong.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"She told me after she was stabbed in the gut. She's 8 weeks pregnant. It's my baby."

"Oh wow Draco." Ginny said hugging him.

Madame Pompfry came out and looked at the group, but mostly at Draco.

"She's going to be fine.She would like to see you all."

Everyone stood and followed Draco into the room.He sat by her bedside, and picked up her hand causing her to look at him.

"I told everyone. I'm sorry."He said.

Hermione smiled with a few tears in her eyes "It's okay."

"So hows it feel to know your gonna be a mom?" Ron asked.

She looked at Ron, and then the rest of the group before looking back at Draco.

"I'm not gonna be.There's no baby Draco. I'm sorry."

"You lost it didn't you?"He asked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry."

Draco looked into her eyes."It's okay Hermione it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, Don't beat yourself up over that."Buffy said.

Hermione nodded and wipped her eyes.

"I should've watched your back a little longer." Spike said.

Draco looked at him." You knew?"

"Yeah and I still managed to talk her into coming to find all of you. I didn't think she'd have to fight or want to for that matter. It's my fault."

Draco shook his head "It wasn't anyones fault but the Demon who stabbed her."

Everyone sat quietly not really knowing what to say as the sun finally came through the clouds.

* * *

Graduation day came and went and Hermione went to find Buffy and the others before they all left to go home.

"Buffy. I wanted to thank you for showing me and Ginny what we really are."

"It's okay. It was my pleasure. How are you and Draco holding up?"

"We're okay I think. We decided to take a breather for a while and slow down. After our families freaked because of the baby we thought it'd be for the best."

"Maybe. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, I'm okay. I wasn't ready to be a mom, and maybe this was a way to tell me."

Buffy hugged Hermione "Come visit us sometime. Dawn and I as well as alot of the others are heading to paris for a while. We'd love for you to visit. I know Harry will probably be there."

Hermione nodded "I may just do that."

* * *

Boarding the train Hermione took one last look at her home for the past 7 years.

"Come on Mione are you gonna stay here another 7 years." Ron asked ushering her onto the train.

"I wish."

They entered a compartment and sat down by Harry, Ginny and Draco.

"So are you gonna be visiting Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. Maybe one day I'll stop over. If thats okay with you." He asked Hermione.

"Draco I love you, and even though we're taking a breather doesn't mean we can't still visit once and a while."

"Cool."

The ride home was uneventful everyone remebering thier year at Hogwarts as one of the most thrilling they had. Of course for a certain trio the excitment was just another one to write in a book with all the other dangers they've faced through out the years. Danger seems to just follow them as well as excitment and now that they were out of Hogwarts they were pretty sure that was one thing that wouldn't change.

Hermione layed her head on Draco's shoulder content with everything around her.

"I can honestly say Hogwarts was never boring." She said as the others laughed.

"Now we can only hope our lives out of Hogwarts are just as thrilling." Harry said.

Draco shook his head " I think we could all use a vacation.."

Everyone laughed again as they pulled into the station to meet their families. One thing was for certain that everyone knew. Evil is always around and they, along with Buffy and her crew were always gonna be there to stop it.

THE END !


End file.
